Bruises
by Grave Bells
Summary: BuJeet Week - Day 7 - Prompt: Bruises. Officer Van Stomm finds a familiar face outside a college house party. - R&R. AU.


_**Bruises**_

_A/N: For Day 7 of BuJeet Week. The prompt was Bruises._

_Cop!Buford College Student!Baljeet age-gap AU. For more of this AU see axmuffins . tumblr tagged / cop!buford_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_._

Buford naturally assumed every party he and his co-workers crashed would end up the same every time. Twenty-somethings running in every direction once they realized the cops had arrived, flushing of drugs and alcohol, hiding the underage attendees, the host trying to cover everything up, denial, tackling, lots of arrests; you know, the works.

This week, an elderly woman had called the police on the house two doors down. Apparently, the people who owned the house were out of town, and the only person that she was told was allowed in the house was the house sitter. So when all of a sudden hoards of people started showing up and there was loud music and people throwing bottles into the gutters, she got concerned and asked the police dispatch if they could send an officer to check in on the place. But the police know better; when that kind of thing is going down, that means they'll need way more than one officer.

Buford had seen is fair share of party busts. He simultaneously dreaded and loved them. He hated all the drunk, high bastards thinking they can sweet talk and claim ignorance to get out of arrest. He hated the chasing and the physical contact with people who probably carried their used heroin needles around in their pockets. He hated trying to get information out of noncompliant party goers who didn't want to get anyone in trouble, or get in trouble themselves.

But he really did love arresting stupid motherfuckers.

"Okay, you three go around the back," Officer Dash whispered urgently to her fellow officers as they crept around their squad cars, which they'd cautiously parked a few doors down, "Buford and I will enter from the front. Don't hesitate to call for back up; this place looks pretty full."

Buford put a hand on his billy club as he snuck along behind Officer Dash. (He'd never really had to BEAT anyone with it, but it's always good to have it handy in case he had to trip someone.) They approached the house, keeping eye contacting and nodding over the blaring pop music. A few motions later, the other three officers were slipping around either sides of the house to await further instructions while he and Dash started for the front walkway.

_ SNIFF!_

Buford glanced to his left as he walked, hearing a strange sniffing sound.

His eyes widened, and he slowed to a halt.

"_Buford!_" Officer Dash hissed, noticing he'd stopping.

"Keep going, I gotta take care of this," he hissed back, motioning for her to continue to the door, "Don't worry, I got your back 'til you're inside."

She gave him a look, but continued on.

Buford couldn't stop himself from smiling as he approached a figured sitting on the curb; what were the odds?

"Hey!" he bellowed, probably a little louder than he needed.

The young Indian man hunched over suddenly shot up, stumbling over himself as he tried to straighten out. He sniffed very noisily and wiped vigorously at his eyes, looking like he was trying to hide something before he looked up and saw who had approached. The hard shell he'd suddenly put up instantly melted into a strange mix of relief and fear.

"O-Officer Van Stomm!" he managed, trying to keep his voice in check as he backed up a step or two, as if he was ready to run if needed.

"Whoa whoa kid, I'm not gunna bust you," Buford chuckled softly, reaching out to ruffle the much smaller man's curls. He ignored the slight recoil and continued, "What are you doing here, Baljeet?"

Baljeet stared up at the policeman for a moment before looking away. He sniffed again, and gently took his previous seat on the curb.

"I do not know."

Buford gently took a seat next to the student and leaned over to look at his face. His brow furrowed.

"Did someone punch you?" he asked, gently holding Baljeet's chin in his fingers to tilt his face more into the streetlight. "I can arrest them-"

"No," the young man cut in, pulling his face away. "Some drunk guy getting a beer elbowed me in the eye when I was getting myself some water."

"How hard did he hit you? That's a real shiner you have there."

Baljeet shrugged with one shoulder, folding his hands between his knees. He sniffed again and wiped his nose.

Buford felt his heart sinking. "... Are you okay?"

"I..." The college student wiped his not black eye, then went about pushing around a stick in the gutter, "I should be home studying. I should be there and I am not. I am here, getting.. Elbowed in the eye by drunk people and dodging looks and girls and-"

He cut himself off and bit his lip. Even in the dark, Buford could see the hurt in his face.

"Look, kid, I've had all of.. What, four, five days worth of contact with you total?" Buford started, waving his hands, "And I'd be the first person to tell you you're a fuckin' nerd. Nerds don't belong at house parties like this. I'm here, that means good boys like you aren't."

Baljeet mostly just nodded in response, chewing at his bottom lip. He dropped his head, reaching down to push at the stick more.

"Yeah."

The sounds of yelling and feet made Buford look over, but only briefly. His coworkers were definitely in the middle of taking this place out. As much as he felt a pull to join them, the pull to stay with this interesting boy he'd met weeks ago at a classroom visit he hadn't even wanted to go to was so, so much more.

The officer looked down at the ground, pushing his fingertips together. The pause between them wasn't awkward, but it wasn't good either.

"... Why are you here, man?"

The young man inhaled sharply, sitting back and looking up at the streetlight. It was almost as if he didn't even notice the chaos around them.

"I ah..." he wiped his face again, tenderly avoiding his bruised eye, "I do not really have any friends." He looked over at Buford, a pull on his lips that didn't feel happy, "The three people in the car with me that night you pulled me over, they are my only friends. And even though Phineas and Ferb are really smart, they are also really... popular? People flock to them, they are always surrounded by people and..." He shrugged again, "I suppose I am kind of jealous. I figured being more social and 'out there' would help me, but, I am better off just being a nerd."

Buford basically didn't even notice the flashing lights and sirens of the back up police who were arriving on scene. It always seemed to happen this way, whenever he was with Baljeet. Nothing else mattered. No one had ever affected him this way and he didn't want to ignore it or let it go.

"Well, the fact is that you ARE a nerd," Buford said, smirking softly, "For god's sake you have a special engraved pen that you have to write with-"

"Yeah I get it."

"- But that's not bad. See, bein' a nerd has it's advantages." Buford reached over and gently pinched the younger man's cheek, "For one thing I makes ya really damn cute." When Baljeet smiled more genuinely and batted him away, he continued, "And it means that you don't need this bullshit."

Buford turned around and waved his hand towards the house, which was alive with the noise of regret and policemen.

"You're smart enough to know this isn't what you're looking for. These kids, nah they don't know anything. I know, I was one of them."

Baljeet looked at the officer, sniffing again and allowing the bulkier man to gently wipe away one of the tear streaks on his warm cheeks.

"Was getting arrested the thing that made you realize you wanted to be a cop?" he asked, smiling softly.

"As a matter of fact," Buford laughed, nudging the Indian with his elbow, "This guy, down at the station, I begged him to let me go. I was supposed to go home before the party broke up 'cause my Ma was sick and I had to give her her meds at like 2am, but the cops busted us before I could leave. I told him I'd do anything, I literally begged him. Not my proudest moment, I'm a real stubborn brick of a guy."

"Yea I know, you stole my pen to make me go to lunch with you," Baljeet interjected snidely, smiling more genuinely now.

"See then you know what I mean! That's weird for me to break down like that man! But he let me go and on only one condition: that I'd never do any of that shit ever again. That I'd give it up and never look back." Buford grinned at Baljeet, "Next thing I know he's my boss."

Baljeet nodded and wiped at his nose, clearly amused by the story but still upset. He looked at the officer but remained silent, his eyes shining with the beginnings of tears as he reached out to gently finger Buford's badge. After a moment, regret flashed in his eyes and he looked away.

"I am sorry I am so cold to you."

"Nah you're not cold," Buford mused, his heart skipping lightly from the touch, "You're feisty, I like it."

"I am scared."

_CRASH!_

Both men jumped and looked behind them, where a screaming woman was being wrestled into submission by Officer Dash. A heavy table ornament of some kind had been thrown through the window, and there was glass peppering the bushes and lawn just outside the frame. Buford exchanged looks with Baljeet, then looked up the street towards his squad car.

"Why don't we get out of here, hm?" he suggested suddenly, getting to his feet and brushing off his uniform.

Baljeet stared up at him a second, confused.

"... Will you not get in trouble?"

Buford shrugged, holding out a hand to help the boy up. "I'm helping out an injured citizen."

The nerd smiled through a playfully annoyed pout. "I am not THAT injured."

"Shhhhh if you tell them that I WILL get in trouble!"

Silently, the brunette marveled at how incredibly easy it was to lift the boy off the pavement. The contact made him want to throw him over his shoulder and just run off with him in his arms like a sack of potatoes. The kid was so dang light it'd be that easy. And if it was that easy, he couldn't even begin to imagine how easy it'd be to pin him down on a bed... He could probably use one hand to hold both his wrists and then some. Not to mention he so much bigger than him in general; Baljeet was so short and thin and Buford often wondered how it was actually legal to have a face like his.

"Officer Van Stomm!"

Buford blinked, looking down at the male in front of him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Baljeet puffed out his cheeks. "Were you listening at all on the way over here? I do not have a way to get out of here."

_Oh. This is my squad car._

"No problem, hop in!"

Buford laughed gently when the student just looked at him like he was insane. He opened the passenger door and motioned to the seat. "No really, it's fine. I'll take you home."

Without another word, Baljeet climbed into the car. Buford couldn't help but think they way he got in was like he was trying to avoid thinking about it; like if he really thought it over he wouldn't get in when deep down he really did want to.

The policeman smiled.

.

The ride to Baljeet's campus was short and silent. Buford pulled up to his building and parked, looking over to find Baljeet fiddling nervously with his hands. He frowned gently, and made sure to turn off his headlights before turning to him.

"You okay?"

Baljeet chewed on his lip, then looked down at his hands.

"... I..." He paused, glancing out of the side of his eye at Buford, "This might be sudden and crazy but, do you want to go out again sometime?"

Buford blinked owlishly at Baljeet, letting the other male's words sink in. _He wanted to...?_ He could only imagine how bright his face lit up.

"Yes!" He coughed, unbuckling his seat belt, "I mean, yea, I'd like that."

Baljeet seemed to sigh with relief.

"I _am_ sorry for the way I have treated you. Truthfully, I am scared." When Buford's face fell slightly he was quick to continue, "Not of you. You actually make me feel very safe. Safe and... Alive. And that scares me." He could feel his face heat up when the officer brightened right back up.

"That's what life does, kid. It's fuckin scary," Buford said, really trying to hold back his excitement as best he could. "Jus' don't worry about it so much eh?"

"You also should know, I have never had a man interested in me before," Baljeet continued quickly, scratching his nose and looking away, "I have only dated one person before, in highschool, but she was a girl. Not to mention you're so much older than I am. I do not... Really know how I feel about this but..." He smiled gently, shrugging, "I want to live. And when I was sitting on that curb all I could think was how much I wished you would just happen to show up and... I think that is as good of a sign as any that maybe I should pursue this. ... And it is scary."

Buford reached over, gently grabbing Baljeet's hand in his much larger, rougher one. His heart was pounding; he'd always thought about this and even though he talked big talk he was a totally sap about this kind of thing and wow gosh Baljeet really wanted to try going out with him? He smiled, this goofy, lopsided smile he hadn't smiled in a long time, and ran his other hand through his short hair.

"Then I'll just have to make it not scary, hmm?"

The student squeezed Buford's hand gently, and nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen, and nervously began to scribble something on the back of Buford's hand. When he was done, he swiftly pulled open the car door and climbed out. Buford blinked, and looked down at his hand.

_A phone number?_

"Call me, okay?"

Buford beamed. He got his phone number. _Finally_.

"You bet I will!"

Baljeet smiled, then waved and headed for his dorm. Before disappearing completely, he turned and smiled sheepishly before mouthing a 'thank you'. Buford gave him that same goofy smile and a thumbs up, and once he was gone, he whipped out his phone.

_New Contact - Nerd_

And as Buford smiled down at his phone, a fluttering in his chest, he was certainly glad that not _every_ party bust turned out the same way every time.


End file.
